User blog:BigBadSquid/PE Proposal: Mashtooth
After the moderate success of Evil, what else would I do other than follow it up with Mashtooth. What's the Work The Legendary Starfy is a 2009 DS game and sadly the only installment to be released outside of Japan. Look at my proposal for Evil for my rant on that story. Now, the plot here makes as much sense as melting butter, so try to keep up with me. One day while Starfy is taking a nap, a space-bunny crashes through his roof followed by three pirates calling themselves the Terrible Trio. Starfy defeats the pirates, but the bunny appears to have gone amnesiac from his crash. As Starfy collects crystal shards that landed across Pufftop that made up the bunny's ship, the bunny, named Bunston, slowly regains his memories and the tragedy that upheld his people by a wicked overlord. Who is Mashtooth and what he has done The cruel leader of a gang of space pirates, Mashtooth is a large red dinosaur/dragon-like alien who desires nothing but power. UNLIMITED POWER!!! To do this, he absorbs the essence of other species by... snorting them with his nose. We are first introduced to Mashtooth attacking a peaceful planet of Bunnerans, rabbit-like creatures that have the ability to shapeshift into other animals. We are shown onscreen Mashtooth attacking an innocent family, absorbing their essences and leaving their bodies in a coma-like state (this is a kid's game so they're not technically dead, just brain dead). He's done this to a lot of them as seen by decorating some of the bodies around his throne, but to him, they are "snack-size" and seeks to capture their prince, Bunston. The prince manages to escape but loses his memory upon crash landing in Pufftop, thus starting Starfy's quest. Through several cutscenes in-between the worlds of levels in the game, we are shown how much of a brute Mashtooth is by beating up the Terrible Trio and his other mooks for failing to capture Bunston, threatening to suck up their essences as well should they fail him again. It becomes clear that his minions don't work for respect or loyalty for their leader, but out of fear. Meanwhile, back in Pufftop, after collecting more of the shards and fighting off more of the space pirates and Terrible Trio, Bunston regains his memories and rebuilds his ship. He, Starfy, and Moe fly off to planet Bunnera to save the Bunnerans and defeat Mashtooth. Once the final battle commences, after a rough fight, Starfy seemingly defeats Mashtooth. However, with their guard down, Mashtooth grabs Bunston and swallows him whole, thus gaining enough power he needs to go Super Saiyan and transforms into Mega Mashtooth. Starfy attempts to attack, only hurting Bunston who is STILL AlIVE inside Mashtooth's belly. Unwilling to fight Mashtooth to hurt Bunston, Starfy and Moe are sadistically beaten up before Mashtooth decides to swallow them up too. Suddenly, none other than the Terrible Trio arrive and redeem themselves to stop Mashtooth. He spits out Bunston and flies off to conquer the galaxy. With "the power of friendship", Starfy flies off into space to face Mashtooth. The fight ends with Mega Mashtooth using a laser beam to send the moon (yes, the f*cking moon) at Starfy, only for Starfy to throw the moon back at Mashtooth to destroy him once and for all. All stolen essences return to their original bodies and everyone celebrates. Migitating Factors While he's never exactly given a reason why he seeks power, Mashtooth shows not a single instance of an honorable or redeeming trait, treating everyone, including his top minions, as trash. Everyone fears him (including his lackeys), but he shows no regrets other than greedy pride to his atrocities. Heinous Standards Up there with Evil. While Evil is technically a little worse as he nearly succeeds in destroying the entire universe for the fun of it, he doesn't do much onscreen other than throwing a lightning bolt at a clam and makes threats to destroy all of existence. Mashtooth, however, gets away with far more onscreen acts, as shown when he absorbs the essences of a family and leaves their paralyzed bodies to be placed in a Fate Worse Than Death/And I Must Scream position. Nothing more to also say about that throne. Sure Evil wanted to destroy everything for the fun of it, Mashtooth steps his own way in a lighthearted game series about a cute starfish prince as a power-hungry tyrant with the goal of oppressing everyone who stands in his way. Verdict Keep. Yes: 2 No: 0 Undecided: 0 Final Score: +2 Verdict: Pure Evil Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals